Amor a primera vista
by Seremoon
Summary: Hermione y sus amigas conocen a unos guapos chicos cuando se mudan a un departamento cerca de la universidad. Comienzan a conocerse y a salir enamorándose perdidamente.
1. Amor a primera vista

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños KrnGrangerdeBlack!_**

 ** _NA:_** _Disculpa la tardanza, pero la vida muggle se me había complicado un poco =D_

 **Amor a primera vista**

En algún pub de Londres…

—Vamos a bailar chicas, hay muchos chicos guapos aquí, es nuestra oportunidad—, gritaba Ginny para que sus amigas la escucharan sobre la música.

Todas estaban de acuerdo, asintieron sonriendo, al parecer sus bebidas empezaban a hacer efecto. Se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile y comenzaron a divertirse.

En la parte de arriba del pub, había un espacio VIP donde se podía platicar escuchando la música de fondo. Ahí estaban cuatro jóvenes disfrutando de sus bebidas, hablando de todo y sobre todo cazando a alguna chica guapa que se quisiera unir a su fiesta privada.

—Deberíamos de cambiar de pub, creó que conozco a todas las chicas de aquí— dijo un chico rubio.

—Tienes razón Draco, que les parece si bajamos a la pista a dar una última vuelta y si no hay nada interesante nos vamos—secundo el chico junto al rubio.

—Muy bien— contestaron todos.

Bajaron a la pista y empezaron a caminar entre la gente cuando se toparon las chicas, al verlas se dieron cuenta de que no eran de por ahí, voltearon a verse para saber si todos estaban de acuerdo para acercarse a ellas. El primer movimiento lo hizo el chico más alto, no era el más atrevido pero había quedado prendado por la belleza de la castaña.

— ¡Hola! ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? soy Víctor— dijo acercándose al oído de la chica para que lo escuchará.

— ¡Hola! Soy Hermione—contesto tímidamente, sonrojada. Cuando busco a sus amigas ellas ya estaban bailando con alguien, no le quedo más opción que aceptar.

Mientras bailaban, Hermione observo cada detalle de aquel chico, era grande, fuerte y sus ojos eran negros como la noche, —posiblemente es jugador de futbol americano en su escuela — pensó, disfrutando del baile.

Al poco rato decidieron tomar un descanso, llevándola al área VIP. Aquí podremos platicar dijo señalando un lugar a Hermione y sentándose junto a ella.

—No eres de por aquí verdad— afirmo Víctor —nunca te había visto en el pub—.

—Es la primera vez que venimos, nos acabamos de mudar por eso estamos celebrando— dijo sonriendo.

Se quedaron hablando de todo un poco, Hermione le contó que estudiaría junto con sus amigas en la universidad y que vivían juntas. Él le platico sobre cómo era la universidad y que estaba en el equipo de futbol americano con sus amigos, ellos también compartían departamento. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato cuando los demás empezaron a llegar e iniciaron las presentaciones.

—Mira Hermione, ellos son mis amigos— señalando a cada uno — Draco, Blaise y Theo—dijo.

—Mucho gusto y ellas son mis amigas, Ginny, Luna y Astoria — señalándolas.

—Herms creo que ya es un poco tarde, creo que es hora de irnos. Astoria y Luna no están acostumbradas a tomar mucho — comentó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón Ginny, lo siento debemos irnos—dijo Hermione despidiéndose de todos.

—La pase muy bien, espero que nos veamos en la escuela— dijo Víctor sonriendo a la castaña.

Después de que se fueron las chicas, los chicos decidieron irse también, ellas no eran iguales a las demás, eran especiales y Víctor ya los había puesto al tanto de que las verían en la escuela el lunes.

Llegaron a su edificio y subieron al quinto piso, al bajar del ascensor se dieron cuenta que en el departamento de enfrente se escuchaba música, no era ruidosa, más bien tranquila y relajante. Entraron a su departamento, decidieron dar la bienvenida a los vecinos al otro día, los invitarían a almorzar.

Ya en su cama, Víctor no podía conciliar el sueño, unos ojos castaños aparecían frente a él y esa sonrisa de ángel que había conocido, —por Dios no puedo dejar de pensar en ella— dijo frustrado.

—No eres el único—contesto Theo, quien era su compañero de habitación.

—No sé qué tienen, pero creo que por fin sentare cabeza — confesó.

—Te entiendo, ya quiero volver a verla —dijo Víctor suspirando.

En el otro cuarto sucedía lo mismo con Draco y Blaise, por primera vez en su vida, querían que fuera lunes para ir a la escuela y encontrarse con las chicas que les habían robado el corazón.

Cuando llegaron las chicas a casa, estaban agotadas pero como Luna y Astoria aún seguían alegres pusieron música, Hermione bajo el volumen para que no molestar a los vecinos y mientras cantaban se quedaron en la sala relajándose. Habían estado hablando un buen rato sobre los chicos que acababan de conocer.

Luna y Astoria no lo podían haber descrito mejor, era amor a primera vista y solo deseaban que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder verlos. Se quedaron dormidas en la sala, en la madrugada una adolorida Hermione despertó, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, despertó a las chicas y se fueron a la cama a descansar, mañana sería un día cansado ya que debían arreglar el departamento, comprar la despensa, cocinar y arreglar todo para la escuela y volver a ver a aquel chico.

Y fue así como se volvió a quedar dormida, pensando en su chico…

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Espero que les agrade la historia, serán como 3 capítulos aproximadamente ;D_

 _Saluditos =D_


	2. Conociéndonos más

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 **Conociéndonos más**

Al otro día eran como las 10 de la mañana cuando Luna y Astoria despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no soportaban la luz ni el ruido de los autos en las calles como resultado de la resaca. Al poco rato Hermione y Ginny se levantaron, prepararon un buen desayuno picante para aliviar el malestar de las chicas.

Después de desayunar se repartieron las tareas y actividades de la semana, todo gracias a Hermione quien es demasiado organizada y había hecho un calendario, distribuyendo todas las actividades sin olvidarse de nada. Las chicas aceptaron sus actividades, solo esperaban que no se fuera a poner a crear horarios de estudio para cada una, porque podía llegar a ser muy obsesiva con ese tema.

Luna y Ginny se quedaron a limpiar el departamento, mientras Hermione y Astoria iban de compras. Iban saliendo cuando alguien ya estaba en el ascensor, tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo — ¡Esperen por favor!— gritaron al mismo tiempo. Alguien metió la mano entre la puertas impidiendo que se cerrara, su sorpresa fue ver a los chicos que habían conocido la noche anterior.

—Buenos días—saludó Hermione, sorprendida de ver como Luna diría, al amor de su vida.

—Hola, no sabía que vivían aquí —respondió Víctor sorprendido — ¿Van de compras?— preguntó al ver la bolsa que llevaban.

—Sí, tenemos que dejar todo listo para la semana, por la escuela— contestó Astoria.

— ¿Podemos acompañarlas?— preguntó Draco, nosotros igual vamos de compras— dijo viendo con coquetería a Tori, como sus amigas le decían de cariño.

Astoria no perdió la oportunidad —Claro, será genial— afirmó.

Cada quien eligió a su pareja para caminar e ir platicando, ya en el super Víctor aprovechó para invitar a las chicas a almorzar y comprar lo que hacía falta. Después de muchas risas por parte de Víc y Hermione y terminando las compras, se dirigieron a casa. Draco y Astoria iban enfurruñados por sus burlas, porque en el pasillo de congelados Tori resbaló con un poco de agua y el rubio al tratar de detener la caída, la empujó sin querer cayendo los dos estrepitosamente al piso.

Los chicos juraron que no dirían nada a los demás, deteniendo poco a poco sus risas antes de llegar. Draco y Tori les ayudaron con las bolsas. Al llegar cada quien fue a su departamento, quedando Tori y Hermione de avisarles a las demás para ir a ayudar.

Al entrar, las chicas dieron la noticia del almuerzo y de los vecinos, apurándose a terminar con sus tareas para arreglarse e ir a almorzar con los chicos. Del otro lado Theo y Blaise ya tenían casi todo listo para la comida, solo faltaba la carne que iban a asar, al recibir la noticia de las chicas se alegraron mucho y mientras cocinaban pensaban en cómo las podrían conquistar, por lo menos sabían que se irían juntos a la escuela todos los días.

El almuerzo transcurrió alegremente, estuvieron platicando de sus carreras, sus deportes favoritos, su familia, etc. Para el final del día ya se les había hecho tarde a las chicas, todavía debían elegir su ropa y demás cosas, así que se despidieron y quedaron de verse a las 7:30 am en la puerta para salir juntos hacia la escuela.

Por la noche Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño, se le hacía imposible creer que los vecinos, ahora fueran sus nuevos amigos, que las trataran muy bien. Principalmente pensaba en que Víctor era muy amable con ella, poco a poco le fue ganando el sueño y se durmió pensando en él.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron todas muy temprano arreglándose muy bien, querían verse guapísimas para los chicos y antes de las 7:30 am ya estaban listas, solo esperaban la hora para salir. En cuanto escucharon que abrían la otra puerta y que daban dos golpes en la suya se levantaron del sofá como un resorte. Hermione abrió y les pidió unos segundos más a los chicos.

Pocos segundos después los ocho se dirigían al ascensor, durante el trayecto a la escuela cada quien iba con su pareja platicando animadamente, no tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar y los chicos aprovecharon para darles un tour por el campus. A la hora de las clases Hermione, Astoria y Draco se dirigieron al edificio de leyes, dejando a los demás. Draco prometió cuidar a la chica de Víctor, ya que se lo había pedido la noche anterior.

Luna, Theo y Ginny tomaron el camino al edifico de administración, dejando solos a Víctor y Blaise, ellos iban al edificio de Cultura física y deportes. Todos quedaron de verse a la hora del almuerzo para comer juntos en la cafetería.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, Hermione estaba emocionada con el plan de estudios que le había tocado ese semestre y ya estaba organizando sus horarios para poder leer todos los libros que sugerían los profesores. Faltaban quince minutos para el almuerzo y le pidió a Tori y Draco que se adelantaran, iba a aprovechar esos minutos para ir a la biblioteca.

—Pero Mione, apenas es el primer día de clases y ya vas a sacar tu carnet para la biblioteca, ¿no te parece que estas exagerando?— dijo Astoria a su amiga, quien siempre se ponía en ese plan cuando se trataba de la escuela. Draco a su lado solo sonrió y le dio la razón a Tori.

—Está bien—, decía una Hermione sonrojada, aceptando ir al terminar las clases. Caminaron hasta la cafetería y se dieron cuenta que sus amigos ya estaban ahí, guardándoles un asiento. Tomaron su comida y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Estaban platicando sobre sus primeras clases cuando una chica se acercó a su mesa, pasando atrás de Víctor y abrazándolo con demasiada confianza para Hermione, quien se tensó al momento. No sabía que el tenia novia y ni siquiera le había preguntado, bajo la cabeza para que nadie notara su enfado, pero todos se dieron cuenta, incluso la chica recién llegada

—Víctor, cariño ¿por qué no me esperaste para que almorzáramos juntos? —preguntó la chica.

— ¡Lavander, déjame en paz! ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces, tú y yo no somos ni tenemos nada, así que entiéndelo— dijo Víctor, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su compañera.

—Pero Vic, tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta, además nunca encontraras a alguien tan hermosa como yo— respondió mordazmente viendo a Hermione.

—Ya encontré a alguien mucho mejor que tú y es muy hermosa e inteligente, algo que a ti te falta y mucho—contestó sin importarle el lloriqueo de Lavander.

La chica salió completamente humillada, ya que toda la cafetería había visto la escenita que había hecho. Hermione no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción, terminando de comer rápidamente porque era hora de regresar a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, al finalizar Tori acompaño a Hermione a la biblioteca y ambas solicitaron el carnet para llevar libros a casa y estudiar tranquilamente. Empezaron con algunos deberes mientras los demás terminaban sus clases. Les faltaba poco para terminar cuando Tori se dio cuenta de la hora, los demás ya debían de haber salido, acomodaron sus cosas y Hermione como buena alumna se llevó a casa un libro de derecho, el cual era un poco grande y pesado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cargar libros todo el tiempo así que no le dio importancia.

Cuando Víctor la vio corrió a ayudarle con como dirían los chicos, enorme libro. Discutieron un rato sobre que no pesaba y que no necesitaba ayuda, pero al ver que él no se daba por vencido cedió por fin y dejo que la ayudara. Regresaron a casa y como las chicas ya tenían la cena preparada, los invitaron. A los chicos les gusto la decoración del departamento, Blaise termino diciendo que ese si era un hogar, haciendo reír a todos. Mientras cenaban discutían el sabor de la comida y el ahorro de gastos, así que Hermione como buena organizadora, elaboro rápidamente un calendario para turnarse en cocinar, un día chicos y un día chicas en parejas.

Terminando de cenar, los chicos decidieron hacer los deberes con ellas y si había algo que no entendían se ayudaban entre todos, a la hora de dormir se fueron a sus habitaciones pensando en lo bien que se sentía realizar las cosas todos juntos…

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Segundo capitulo arriba, espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu review._ _=D_


End file.
